Lawliet's Ten
by The Green Moth
Summary: L adalah seorang perampok profesional yang baru keluar dari penjara. Namun, tidak berarti ia jera, saat ini ia justru memiliki rencana baru, andai saja Light mau memaafkannya dan bergabung dalam rencananya... AU, Plot Ocean's Eleven
1. Preparation for The Trick

Disclaimer: Death Note, story by Tsugumi Ohba, Art by Takeshi Obata. Ngengat ijo satu ini cuma bisa ngeliat dengan tatapan mupeng...

**Lawliet's 10**

Summary: L adalah seorang perampok profesional yang baru keluar dari penjara. Namun, tidak berarti ia jera, saat ini ia justru memiliki rencana baru, andai saja Light mau memaafkannya dan bergabung dalam rencananya... AU, Plot cerita Ocean's Eleven

* * *

Preparation for The Tricks:  
"What do you think you would do, if released?"

Hari Senin, di penjara tempat L berada, biasanya tidak terlalu ramai. Berdasarkan peraturan, tahanan tidak akan dibangunkan sampai jam tujuh untuk sarapan. Namun hari Senin kali ini tampaknya sedikit diluar kebiasaan karena saat itu L tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar suara ramai orang berbicara di sel-sel lainnya.

Mungkin saat ini orang-orang tertentu akan saling berpandangan dengan heran. L dan tidur memang dua kata yang jarang sekali berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Siapa yang tidak tahu kebiasaan insomnia L akibat terlalu banyak makan makanan manis?

Akan tetapi setelah terkurung di penjara ini selama empat tahun lamanya, L menemukan suatu kenyataan di tahun pertamanya bahwa terdiam sepanjang malam tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berpikir ternyata sangat membosankan. Hal itulah yang kemudian menuntunnya ke suatu kebiasaan baru untuk tidur setidaknya empat jam dalam satu malam.

L mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kantuk yang tampaknya tidak ingin lepas dari dirinya, saat ia mendengar langkah dua orang petugas datang ke selnya.

Pemeriksaan mendadak?

"Sel nomor 113, Saudara Lawliet?" Seorang petugas wanita yang berdiri di depan selnya bertanya. Petugas lainnya merogoh kantong untuk mencari kunci sel.

L yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya menjawab, "Ya?"

"Silakan ikut kami," ujar petugas wanita itu. Jeruji besi di hadapannya terbuka lebar.

* * *

Kedua petugas itu menuntun L ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup luas, kira-kira sama dengan satu lapangan tenis. Di tengah ruangan berdiri kursi dari kayu berwarna coklat tanpa senderan tangan. Di hadapan kursi itu terdapat dua buah meja putih yang dirapatkan dengan dua orang duduk di belakangnya.

Salah seorang yang duduk di belakang meja adalah seorang wanita yang terlihat berusia sekitar 25 tahun. Wajahnya terlihat ramah. Rambutnya hitam pendek, kemeja putih dan blazer hitamnya sangat rapi, dan ia juga mengenakan kacamata berbingkai persegi. Perfeksionis. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang petugas kepolisian. Psikolog forensik mungkin.

Seorang lagi seorang polisi berusia tiga puluhan. Seragamnya sedikit acak-acakan dan sepertinya ia kurang tidur. Ia sepertinya tahu betul mengapa L masuk ke penjara ini karena sejak L memasuki ruangan pria itu melemparkan pandangan tidak senang padanya. Mungkin semalaman ia mengecek dokumen kasus-kasus yang ditimpakan pada L sampai kehilangan sebagian besar waktu tidurnya.

_'Dua orang interviewer. Bagus sekali. Mengapa tidak lima saja sekalian?' _pikir L sinis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia melangkah getir ke arah kursi kayu yang terlihat tidak nyaman untuk diduduki itu

L duduk, atau mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut naik, ke kursi kayu yang berwarna coklat itu. Sekali ia duduk di kursi itu, kecemasannya terbukti dengan jelas. Kursi itu sangat jauh dari nyaman. Namun, L harus maklum, kursi interogasi memang harus didesain setidak nyaman mungkin agar pelaku kriminal menyadari posisinya.

Setidaknya begitu, atau penjara ini memang sedang kekurangan dana dan mengambil saja salah satu kursi bekas dari salah satu SD terdekat.

Begitu ia duduk mata kedua orang itu langsung tertuju pada cara duduk L yang agak... eksentrik. Petugas lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis, terlihat tidak senang. Wanita yang disebelahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun kacuali sebuah anggukan kecil. L langsung meyakini asumsi sebelumnya bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang psikolog.

Petugas polisi itu mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder dan menekan salah satu tombol. Ia menatap wanita di sebelahnya dan berbisik, "Silakan dimulai."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memberi salam, "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," L menjawab dengan nada monoton.

"Tolong sebutkan nama anda untuk rekaman."

Bagian yang paling dibenci L, mengingat namanya lumayan tidak wajar. "L Lawliet."

"Tuan Lawliet, tujuan dari percakapan ini-" Percakapan, L menandai kata itu, bukan interview atau interogasi, karena kalau mendengar kata-kata itu seseorang biasanya akan takut atau sedikit grogi. "-adalah untuk menentukan apakah, bila anda dibebaskan nanti, anda akan akan melanggar hukum lagi."

_'Pembebasan karena berkelakuan baik? Harus dimanfaatkan.' _

Wanita itu meneruskan sambil melihat kertas berisi data mengenai L, "Ini memang kali pertama anda dipenjara, tapi Anda dianggap bertanggung jawab atas beberapa kasus serupa walau tentunya anda tidak ditahan atas kasus-kasus tersebut."

Kali ini ia menatap mata L sebelim meneruskan, "Apa yang bisa saudara katakan tentang hal ini?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung ke tujuan. "Seperti yang anda katakan," L menjawab, "saya belum pernah ditahan sebelumnya." L menyembunyikan nada bangganya dan memutar balikkannya menjadi nada bersalah.

Namun ternyata petugas polisi menyadari adanya nada bengga itu, karena kemudian ia ikut campur dalam pembicaraan. "Tuan Lawliet," katanya dengan nada mencemooh, "Kami di sini ingin mencari tahu apakah anda memiliki alasan untuk melakukan tindak kriminal kali ini, atau mingkin alasan mengapa anda _tertangkap _kali ini."

"Tunangan saya meninggalkan saya. Saya kecewa dan kemudian menemukan suatu pola penghancuran diri." Bohong sebenarnya, mengingat Misora meninggalkannya tepat setahun yang lalu, tapi sepertinya ini alasan yang bagus.

Wanita di hadapannya mengangguk prihatin. L melirik lagi bekas cincin di jari manis tangan wanita itu. Entah apakah dia bercerai atau putus hubungan saat bertunangan L tidak yakin, tetapi yang jelas ia sudah mendapatkan simpati salah satu di antara mereka berdua.

"Jika anda dibebaskan, apakah anda akan jatuh lagi ke pola tersebut?" tanya wanita itu hati-hati.

"Saya telah dikhianati sekali. Saya harus mencoba memulai segalanya dari awal. Lagipula saya ragu orang itu akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi hanya untuk memperumit situasi."

Pertanyaan final, "Tuan Lawliet, Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika anda bebas?"

L menahan dirinya untuk mengucapkan hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan saat ia bebas.

'_I want to find Light.'_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Trick One

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata

Plot berasal dari film Ocean's Eleven

Warning: Alternate Universe. Plot Stealing XD. Slight shonen ai in later chapter. But for now...

* * *

**Trick One**:

"_Did you see him, lately?_"

L berjalan keluar dari pintu penjara dengan santainya. Tentu saja ia berjalan dengan postur membungkuk yang telah dipatenkannya, kaus lengan panjang warna putih dan celana jeans, dan tanpa mengenakan sepatu dan kaus kaki sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan salju bulan Desember yang membasahi kakinya.

Di hadapan L saat itu, sebuah mobil Roll Royce berwarna hitam terparkir pas di depan gerbang penjara. Mesin mobilnya mendengung pelan. Tidak diragukan lagi, Watari pasti sedang menunggu L keluar dari penjara, walaupun L sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahukan Watari kalau ia keluar. Ada kemungkinan orang dalam yang memberitahukannya. Yah, Watari memang punya caranya sendiri untuk menemukan informasi dari pemerintah. _1)_

L memasuki mobil hitam itu tanpa ragu. Begitu duduk di dalam, ia disambut dengan udara hangat dari _Air Conditioner_, wangi vanila dari pengharum mobil, dan segelas kopi _Starbucks_. Keadaan yang sangat familiar bagi L, mengingatkannya pada keadaan sebelum ia dijebloskan dalam jeruji besi.

Ketika memasukkan gula tambahan ke gelas styrofoam itu, L melihat ke arah kursi pengemudi tempat Watari berada. Watari terlihat hampir sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Yang membedakannya dengan gambaran yang tersimpan di benak L hanyalah keriput di wajahnya yang mulai bertambah dan kacamata dengan bingkai merahnya yang terlihat baru.

"Watari," L berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke Watari.

Watari mengintip L lewat kaca spion. "_Good afternoon, L. Long time no see._"

"_Long time no see_," L berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu, L berpikir dalam hati. Empat tahun berlalu dan Watari masih tetap ada untuk menunggunya. Masih dengan mobil Roll Royce yang sama dan kopi panas yang menanti L di bangku belakang. Masih dengan pengharum mobil beraroma vanila kesukaan L.

L masih ingat satu hal yang pernah Light katakan padanya dulu, bahwa L harus belajar untuk menghargai semua yang ada di sekitarnya karena ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bisa saja besok kekayaannya hangus begitu saja. Bisa saja besok Watari tidak akan ada lagi untuk menemaninya. Bisa saja besok _L _lah yang tidak ada di dunia.

"Kita akan ke mana sekarang, L?" tanya Watari, membangunkan L dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau melihatnya baru-baru ini, Watari?" tanya L pelan.

"Entahlah, sejak kejadian empat tahun yang lalu dia kabur entah ke mana. Mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Saya tidak tahu pasti karena sejak program pencarian orang di-hack olehnya agar para polisi tidak mengetahui keberadaan orang-orang kita, saya belum mendengar kabar darinya," Watari menjelaskan panjang lebar.

L mengangguk, "_I see_, kalau begitu Watari, tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat?"

"Ya, suatu tempat di Atlantic City."

"Kau sudah punya rencana baru lagi?"

"Mungkin. Tapi tak ada gunanya kalau dia tidak ada."

Light bisa jadi berkata begitu, tapi bagi L, _today is what we do now, tomorrow is a new day.  
_

* * *

_Senin malam__, Atlantic City, New Jersey_

Senin malam di kasino Atlantic City memang bukan malam yang sibuk bila dibandingkan dengan malam-malam weekend, di mana setiap kasino pasti dipenuhi orang yang main. Namun, tidak berarti Tanya, seorang dealer _blackjack_ yang berdiri di belakang meja yang kosong, keberatan karena hal itu. Ia justru lebih suka suasana yang lega dan beristirahat saat tidak ada orang. _2)_

"_Chips please_," kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. Ia menyerahkan 150 dollar pada gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Anda ingin menukar dengan _quarters_ atau _nickels_?" tanya Tanya.

"_Quarters are fine_," orang itu berkata sambil menggigit jempolnya.

Ketika menukar uang orang tersebut dengan koin kasino, Tanya memperhatikan orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Orang itu berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan kantung mata hitam, menandakan dia terkena insomnia, dan hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana jeans biru yang terlihat sudah lama dipakai. Belum lagi postur duduknya sangat buruk, orang itu mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi. Tanya menatap orang itu curiga. Tangannya membayangi tombol sekuriti, kalau-kalau orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Silakan," kata Tanya hati-hati sambil meletakkan setumpuk koin kasino senilai dua puluh lima dollar, "Semoga berhasil."

"Terima kasih," orang itu berkata pelan dan meletakkan empat _quarter_ sebagai taruhannya.

Tanya hanya tersenyum. Orang ini cukup percaya diri juga, padahal baru ronde pertama. Mungkin orang ini tidak tahu bahwa ia cukup ahli dalam _Blackjack_. Gadis muda ini memang dikenal cukup beruntung dalam menarik kartu dan jarang sekali ia kalah dalam permainan _blackjack_ yang cukup cepat ini.

Tanya membagikan kartu. Kartu terbuka milik orang itu adalah King hati, sementara kartu terbuka milik Tanya adalah Jack sekop. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap kartunya. Jelas sekali dewi fortuna memihak pada Tanya, mengingat judul permainan ini _black jack_, bukan _red king_.

Orang itu mengangkat tangannya sedikit, tanda pas. Padahal ia belum mengintip kartu tertutupnya sama sekali. Tanya hanya mengerutkan kening melihat kepercayaan diri orang ini.

Tanya mengintip kartu miliknya sebelum menunjukkan kartunya. Sembilan sekop. Totalnya adalah sembilan belas. Yah, memang bukan angka sempurna, tetapi bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

Ketika Tanya menatap meja di seberangnya, mau tak mau ia terkejut ketika mendapati kartu yang terbuka adalah kartu King wajik. Total angka orang aneh itu dua puluh. Berbeda satu angka dengan dirinya. Ia kalah.

"_Twenty_," Tanya mengumumkan dengan sedikit nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya, "_Dealer has Nineteen, good start._"

Orang di hadapannya tersenyum dan melirik ke arah manajer kasino yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan seorang _dealer_ lain.

Sambil mengutuk dalam hati, Tanya melihat ke arah jamnya dan mengumumkan kalau jamnya habis dan ia akan istirahat. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat Tanya menukar koinnya dengan uang. Gadis itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja dengan ekspresi kesal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, rupanya ada satu yang bagus. _How are you sir_?" tanya _dealer _yang menggantikan Tanya. _Dealer _kali ini seorang pria berusia tiga puluh atau kurang yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang tadi berbicara dengan manajer kasino.

"Halo Aiber," sapa L. L menyembunyikan senyumnya saat orang yang dipanggil Aiber itu seolah membeku dan menatapnya tidak senang.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Anda salah mengenaliku," kata _dealer _itu tidak senang, ia kemudian menunjuk plat namanya, "Nama saya Ramon, seperti yang tertulis di sini."

L terdiam sejenak dan melirik salah satu kamera keamanan. L menyimpulkan bahwa berbicara di tempat yang diawasi ternyata sama sekali tidak aman . "Tampaknya ini kesalahanku," ujar L pada akhirnya.

"Bukan masalah, _Sir_," kata 'Ramon' dengan hati-hati.

"Yah, lagipula suasananya dingin di sini," L berkata santai. Kemudian ia memasukkan lima lembar uang lima puluh dollar ke dompetnya.

"Mungkin Anda ingin mencoba _lounge_ di Caesars. Mulai sibuk sekitar jam satu."

"Jam satu?"

"_Yes, Sir."_

_

* * *

_

Bar di Caesars, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakan 'Ramon' padanya, terlihat sepi ketika dikunjungi L jam satu malam itu. Beberapa orang terlihat mengisi tempat-tempat yang tersedia, tapi jumlahnya hanya sedikit. Tempat yang terisi bisa dihitung dengan jari.

L sedang asyik meminum teh kelebihan gula yang dipesannya secara spesial (walau L bisa menebak kalau bartender wanita di hadapannya itu mencampur sedikit vodka ke tehnya secara diam-diam) sambil membaca sebuah artikel koran yang diguntingnya tadi siang ketika secara tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Orang tersebut duduk di sebelahnya dan menyengir lebar. Aiber. Oh, bukan, tapi 'Ramon'.

"Sedang mengecek peristiwa terkini, L?"

"Ramon?" tanya L sinis. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah 'Ramon'.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Kalau aku menggunakan nama Aiber, aku bisa ditangkap dan dilempar ke penjara," Aiber menjelaskan. _3)_

L hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya, kalau tidak mau jadi buronan, cari kerja yang halal dan legal."

"Begitulah saran orang yang baru keluar dari penjara," sindir Aiber.

"Setidaknya aku tidak punya anak dan istri, jadi aku bebas memilih pekerjaanku," balas L tajam.

"Karena itu tunanganmu mengkhianatimu. Kau bahkan mengacuhkan keberadaannya," Aiber berkata dengan ringannya.

"..." L tidak menjawab. Saat itu gelas kristal berisi teh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Aiber yang memperhatikannya hanya menghela napas. Rupanya L masih sakit hati dengan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kapan kau keluar?" tanya Aiber, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

L memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan Aiber. "Sore ini. Apa kau melihat dia baru-baru ini?"

"Dia? Terakhir kudengar. sih, dia kembali ke negaranya dan menjadi anak baik-baik. Yah, meneruskan sekolah dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya."

"Begitukah?" L bertanya.

"Ya. Ada apa? Kau sudah punya rencana baru lagi?" tanya Aiber dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku baru saja jadi warga sipil lagi," L berkata sambil meminum tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

Namun, sinar mata L saat itu tidak berkata demikian.

* * *

"Petugas Brooks? Saya L Lawliet. Saya diminta untuk menghubungi Anda dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam setelah keluar dari penjara," L berkata.

Dua jam setelah bertemu dengan Aiber, L mendapati dirinya sedang menelepon petugas di boks telpon umum di pinggir jalan. Ia menelepon seorang petugas penjara untuk melaporkan keadaannya dalam dua puluh empat jam pertama. Merepotkan sebenarnya, tapi kalau tidak menelepon saat itu, L tidak akan bisa ikut penerbangan selanjutnya. Saat ini L benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya dikejar waktu.

Petugas Brook terdengar sangat kesal saat L meneleponnya. Wajar saja, L membangunkannya pada pukul empat pagi hanya untuk memberikan laporan yang sebenarnya dianggap tidak penting dan hanya formalitas belaka. L menyeringai saat mendengar suara petugas itu yang mengantuk dan menggerutu, mengingat orang ini adalah polisi sinis yang mewawancarai L bersama dengan seorang lainnya pada saat L akan dikeluarkan dari penjara tadi pagi. _Revenge is so sweet_, walau tidak semanis kue yang baru saja disantap L di mobil.

L mendengar pertanyaan pertama dari Petugas Brooks dan menjawab, "Tidak Pak, saya tidak terlibat dalam masalah."

Saat ini L baru _akan _terlibat dalam masalah, ia baru _akan _merencanakan masalah tersebut, jadi bisa dibilang sekarang ia tidak berada dalam masalah.

Pertanyaan lagi dan L menjawab, "Tidak Pak, saya tidak sedang mabuk."

L tidak berbohong, walau bartender di Caesars menambahkan minuman beralkohol ke teh milik L, L sama sekali tidak merasa mabuk sama sekali.

Memang saat itu L merasa sedikit pusing, tapi hal itu lebih dipengaruhi oleh udara bulan desember yang terlalu dingin... Benar bukan? Atau L memang mabuk? Hm...

"Tidak Pak, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh saya untuk meninggalkan kota ini," L menjawab pertanyaan terakhir sambil menatap tiket pesawat yang ada di tangannya. L membaca tulisan di atas kertas itu dalam hati.

_Flight Destination: Japan._

Kali ini L berbohong.

_

* * *

Foot Notes:  
_

1) Karena nama Quilish Wammy atau Wammy terdengar nggak enak, jadi pake nama Watari aja, Ok?

2) Jangan tanya mengapa Tanya diberi nama Tanya. :D

3) Thierry Morello atau Thierry juga nggak enak didenger, dibaca, dan diketik…

* * *


	3. Trick Two

AN: Wah, sepertinya saya (sangat) terlambat meng-update chapter ke dua ini ya? Maafkan saya, belakangan ini saya harus menghindar dari kejaran "kelinci-kelinci" liar nan lucu yang memaksa saya untuk menuliskan mereka selama liburan ini, mau tak mau saya harus mencarikan kandang baru dan mengelompokkan mereka lagi :)

Akan tetapi, lihat sisi baiknya, saya jadi mengupdate pada tanggal empat belas Februari (ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi karena ada beberapa ekor "kelinci" memaksa masuk ke cerita yang satu ini, sehingga saya harus merombak alur cerita secara keseluruhan, tapi tenang saja, cerita di bagian awal masih tetap sama, kok, cuma sedikit diedit kalau-kalau ada kesalahan) Happy valentines day for you all!

* * *

**Lawliet's Ten**

**Trick Two : "Why do you think I came to see you first?"**

Bulan Desember di Jepang memang bukan merupakan bulan dengan cuaca yang ramah, tetapi pernyataan itu baru berlaku pada pertengahan sampai akhir bulan di mana salju akan menutupi sebagian besar wilayah utara dan suhu di Hokkaido bisa mencapai minus dua puluh derajat. Namun, awal bulan Desember bukanlah hal yang perlu dicemaskan, terutama di Tokyo. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Yagami Raito dan "simpanan" keduanya, Takada Kiyomi, bisa berjalan-jalan menikmati cuaca dingin bulan Desember yang tidak terlalu menyengat.

Raito berjalan berdampingan dengan Takada menuju pintu gerbang Universitas To-Oh. Pemuda yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya yang cukup sepi. Bulan Desember memang bukan bulan yang sibuk di To-Oh, mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena bulan Desember merupakan bulan terakhir sebelum memasuki liburan antara semester ganjil menuju semester genap. Namun, bagi Raito yang sedang mengurus skripsinya untuk disidang pada minggu kedua bulan Desember, awal bulan Desember bisa dibilang minggu yang cukup melelahkan.

Desember. Empat tahun sejak _orang itu _tertangkap.

Raito masih belum melupakan orang itu. Bila Raito mengingat wajahnya saja, api yang mulai padam di hatinya itu menyala kembali. Ia belum melupakan _dia, _lebih karena perasaan kesal dan dendam yang tersulut dengan mudah di hatinya bila ia mengingat lelaki yang tujuh tahun lebih tua itu daripada perasaan rindu kepada teman pertamanya itu. Tidak, Raito sama sekali tidak merindukannya.

Raito membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Raito sangat membenci lelaki itu. Raito sangat membenci rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Raito sangat membenci kulitnya yang terlalu pucat seperti hantu. Raito sangat membenci matanya yang hitam dan besar, kantung matanya yang hitam, postur tubuhnya yang aneh, kaus putihnya yang kusut, celana jeans birunya yang seolah tidak pernah diganti, kebiasaannya untuk makan-makanan ma–

"Yagami-kun, ada apa?" suara gadis yang berada di sampingnya mulai mengacaukan pikiran Raito.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Takada-san," jawab Raito sambil tersenyum manis pada wanita yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Benarkah? Dari tadi kamu melihat ke arah langit terus menerus, Yagami-kun."

Benarkah? Mungkin Raito terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang yang ia benci di masa lalu sampai-sampai ia melupakan perempuan bodoh yang mendampinginya saat ini.

"Mungkin karena langit terlihat cantik sekali hari ini," elak Raito. Kebohongan yang diucapkannya barusan terlalu manis, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Takada melihat ke arah langit yang di selimuti awan keperakan, mengikuti arah mata Raito sebelumnya. Ia berkata, "Benar. Awan perak itu terlihat cantik sekali."

"Secantik wajah Miss To-Oh siang ini, bukan?" goda Raito.

"Yagami-kun! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Miss-apalah-itu lagi!" protes Takada setengah hati. Raito hanya tertawa.

_'Padahal kau senang sekali dipanggil dengan julukan itu, kan? Miss To-Oh?' _ejek Raito dalam hati. Raito menatap sinis perempuan itu saat perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada awan yang dianggapnya "cantik".

Apa cantiknya uap air yang membubung di udara? Membosankan.

Manusia memang makhluk yang dicap membosankan, bahkan oleh sesamanya. Bagi Raito, dunia ini sudah terlalu korup oleh manusia yang membosankan dan sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Manusia itu membosankan karena kebodohannya dan orang bodoh jarang ada yang bisa menghargai orang lain yang lebih pintar, lebih menonjol dari dirinya.

Contohnya saja, tadi Takada mengatakan bahwa awan abu-abu yang terkena sinar matahari itu cantik, tetapi bagi Raito hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Fenomena alam yang biasa terjadi. Hal yang bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Raito lebih condong untuk menyukai hasil karya pikir manusia yang rumit dan simbolik, musik klasik dan lukisan aliran realisme, contohnya, dan karena sebagian besar orang tidak mengerti seleranya, Raito menganggapmereka membosankan.

Menurut Raito, manusia memang membosankan, terutama perempuan. Mereka terlalu mengandalkan emosi daripada logika, sehingga jalan pikiran, mereka sangat mudah ditebak. Raito hanya perlu menarik sedikit benang yang tepat dan perempuan-perempuan itu berlutut di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya perempuan, tapi manusia secara umum memang mudah ditebak. Ketika berhadapan dengan berbagai orang yang melintas di kehidupannya, Raito memasang berbagai topeng yang tepat untuk bisa mengambil hati orang tersebut dan setelah itu memanfaatkannya habis-habisan. Sebagian orang yang sadar kalau sedang dimanfaatkan tidak berkata apa-apa, entah karena memang rela atau karena terlalu tergantung padanya, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang dimanfaatkan. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa mereka sedang dimanfaatkan.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin dimanfaatkan olehnya. Empat tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya. Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan orang yang sebanding dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun, bagi Raito orang itu sudah seharusnya terhapus dari memorinya. Orang itu seharusnya sudah terlupakan, sudah berlalu, dan tidak perlu disebut-sebut lagi.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu dan itu, menurut Raito, adalah waktu yang cukup lama.

… Jadi, mengapa sampai detik ini orang itu masih terus mengusik pikirannya?

* * *

L mulai cemas.

Mengapa L cemas?

L adalah perampok terhebat di dunia (setidaknya menurut sebagian orang) dan ia seharusnya tahu dengan pasti bahwa kecemasan, kegugupan, nervous, atau apalah sebutannya itu adalah hal paling fatal dalam menjalankan sesuatu. Ketika sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah misi, ketenangan dan keyakinan adalah hal yang diperlukan untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah pasti. Kecemasan, sesedikit apapun, adalah awal dari kegagalan ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah praktek. L mengetahui hal itu dari apa yang dikatakan dalam sebuah buku tua berbahasa Inggris yang disimpan Watari di dalam lemari buku pribadinya. Sedihnya, L mempelajari hal itu untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan.

Kejadian mengenaskan yang hampir saja menewaskannya dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Kejadian mengenaskan yang disebabkan oleh orang yang _sangat _tidak diduga. Kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk diungkit-ungkit lagi.

Tetap saja, mengingat hal itu pun tidak dapat meredakan kecemasan L.

L merasa cemas karena, tentunya, saat L berhadapan dengan dia, kejadian itu pasti akan diungkit, dia akan membuat L merasa bersalah dan menolak permintaan L.

Mengetahui sumber rasa cemas saja tidak mengubah keadaan, justru hanya menambah masalah. L masih tetap cemas. Ia cemas menunggu orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya setelah empat tahun ini. Ia cemas menunggu reaksi pertama orang itu setelah empat tahun berlalu. Ia cemas menunggu untuk melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia cemas menunggu untuk mendengar suara jernih yang selalu menyebut namanya dengan lembut itu.

Saat itu, dengan segala kecemasannya L menunggu.

Namun, ketika L mulai merasa cemas, tidak ada sesuatupun yang berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan langit pun mengetahui hal itu, karena saat itu salju pertama bulan Desember mulai turun.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, lihat ini, salju pertama bulan Desember!" seru Kiyomi takjub. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap kapas putih yang melayang dan dengan cepat meleleh ditangannya itu.

"Aneh, padahal biasanya salju baru turun di akhir Desember atau awal Januari," gumam Raito tidak jelas.

Kiyomi menatap Raito penuh selidik, heran dengan reaksi kekasihnya yang wajar-wajar saja, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan memperhatikan pemuda itu. Raito terlihat acuh saja dan menatap ke depan. Tatapannya kosong, pertanda bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, Kiyomi menyadarinya. Kiyomi menyadari bahwa kondisi pikiran Raito sekarang berada dalam kondisi auto pilot. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Raito sesaat yang lalu merupakan reaksi langsung tanpa berpikir - refleks - saat ia berada di alam pikirannya sendiri.

Kiyomi tahu. Ia tahu kebiasaan kecil Raito yang hanya diam dan menjawab secara refleks sebagai suatu pertanda bahwa saat itu Raito sedang berpikir serius tentang suatu hal._ "Atau seseorang," _pikir Kiyomi dalam hati.

Hanya mencoba menguji Raito, Kiyomi bertanya, "Kau mengingatnya terus, ya?"

"Ya...?" jawab Raito tidak pasti. Sedetik kemudian Raito menoleh dan bertanya, "Siapa yang kau maksud Takada?"

Kiyomi hanya tersenyum dan menatap Raito tajam. "Kamu pasti sedang berpikir tentang perempuan lain, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Raito jujur. Ia tidak bohong. Orang yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya memang bukan perempuan.

Lagipula akan _sangat _mengerikan, menjijikan, dan mendatangkan mimpi buruk _sekali _bila memikirkan versi perempuan dari _orang itu_.

Eww...

"Lantas, siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Kiyomi penuh selidik.

Namun sayangnya, perhatian Raito saat itu sudah tidak terletak pada Kiyomi lagi. Perhatian Raito terserap seluruhnya oleh suatu _obyek _berwarna hitam, putih, dan biru yang sedang "bertengger" di kursi taman.

Obyek yang _kebetulan _sedang mengisi pikiran Raito saat itu melambai dan menyapanya, "Ah, halo Raito-kun!" _1)_

Kiyomi menatap orang yang terlihat seperti... burung hantu salju itu dengan curiga. "Orang yang aneh. Apa kau mengenalinya, Yagami-kun?"

"Takada-san, kau duluan saja, aku ingin berbicara dengannya," ujar Raito

* * *

L merasa cemas, dan dari waktu ke waktu kecemasannya itu kian menumpuk.

Dari jauh, tampak sesosok pemuda berambut coklat almond bersamaan dengan seorang... _perempuan_. Melihat wujud pemuda yang merupakan objek kecemasannya itu, L seolah dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali. L mengingat kembali rambut coklat almond yang selalu tertata sempurna dan berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari. L mengingat kembali mata coklat yang dulu sering bersinar kemerahan tertimpa cahaya monitor saat sedang menghack berbagai informasi, tangan cekatan yang menari dengan indahnya diatas tuts keyboard, pakaian yang selalu rapi, formal, dan kasual di saat yang bersamaan, dan langkah yang tegas dan berirama, menapaki jalan dengan jarak yang sama dalam setiap langkah. L mengingat kembali kebiasaan dari objek kecemasannya itu yang suka mempermainkan perempuan, mengingat kembali perasaan tidak senang yang muncul dalam hatinya setiap kali melihat obyek kecemasannya itu bersama dengan perempuan.

Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dihapuskan dengan mudah oleh waktu. Dalam kasus L, kurun waktu empat tahun pun masih belum cukup untuk membuat beberapa kebiasaan lama hilang. Empat tahun memang waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi masih belum cukup lama.

Sialnya, hal tersebut semakin menambah kecemasan L, bukan meredakannya.

Jadi, untuk mengurangi rasa cemas yang semakin meluap, L memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya (lagipula buku itu sama sekali tidak membantu) dan menyapa obyek kecemasannya secara langsung.

Di luar dugaan, obyek itu balas menyapanya, "Halo, L."

L menganggap bahwa penggunaan nama asli di ruang terbuka itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi mengingat _obyek _bernama Yagami Raito itu yang memulai dan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka, L menanggapi. "Lama tak jumpa, Light."

"Aku bosan."

L mengerjapkan mata. Namun ia sama sekali tidak terkejut, mungkin karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Empat tahun berada di penjara dan tidak merasa _teramat _sangat bosan sama halnya seperti terjun dari kapal di tengah Samudera Pasifik dan berharap tidak terkena air setetespun. Ya, _sangat _tidak mungkin.

"Kau memang terlihat bosan," ujar L menyuarakan kenyataan.

"Aku _memang _bosan." Raito menegaskan.

L hanya bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Percayakan pada Raito untuk merasa bosan sementara membuat orang lain yang bicara dengannya tidak.

Raito menghela napas dan bertanya pada L, "Apa kau sudah menerima permen pemberianku ketika kau _dikurung_?"

Ah, permen. Tentu saja L mengingatnya. Sekotak besar toffee coklat almond, _Toffe Coklat Almond _kesukaan L, dengan huruf kapital di awal kata tentu saja, yang dikirimkan ke selnya itu akan sangat diterimanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga, jika saja tidak ada _pesan _yang tertempel di tutup kotaknya. Pesan yang menyebalkan.

"Memangnya kau pikir mengapa aku cepat-cepat datang ke sini untuk menemuimu?"

* * *

Mengapa merupakan pertanyaan yang cukup bagus, pikir Raito dalam hati. Namun, Raito sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan L tadi. Raito sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa L memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Bukankah, ia sudah mengirim pesan dalam surat itu yang seharusnya membuat L tidak menemuinya untuk selamanya? Apakah pesannya terlalu implisit?

Raito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya pada L dalam kesunyian. L melihatnya namun tidak merespon. Raito terpaksa harus bertanya langsung.

"Jadi, beritahu aku; mengapa kau cepat-cepat datang ke sini untuk menemuiku?"

"Salju sudah turun, sebaiknya kita bicara di kafe yang biasa." L mengelak. Ia langsung saja berjalan ke arah kafe tanpa memedulikan Raito.

Raito bisa melihat apa yang L ingin coba katakan dari tindakannya. _Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Kalau kau ingin mendengarkanku, ikut aku, kalau tidak, pergilah._ Raito sangat mengerti bahwa pernyataan tersembunyi itu bukanlah ajakan maupun pertanyaan, tetapi perintah, dan itu membuat Raito cukup kesal.

Raito kesal bukan hanya karena L masih bisa memerintahnya tanpa mengatakan hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan perintahnya itu. Raito merasa kesal karena setelah menghabiskan empat tahun, empat tahun yang sangat lama, tanpa orang yang berjalan di hadapannya itu, ia masih bisa membaca tingkah laku orang itu seolah baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan entah mengapa, tingkah yang cukup familiar itu membangkitkan perasaan lain yang cukup familiar di dalam hati Raito.

"Baiklah," gumam Raito pada udara dingin bulan Desember

* * *

1) mirip pertemuan L dan Light saat Light sedang berjalan bersama Kiyomi (DN buku 4), tapi... nggak mirip juga ya? ^^


End file.
